razones para vivir
by ainhoa de cullen
Summary: la vida no tiene sentido si tu unica razon par existir muere...


DISCLAMER: los personajes son propiedad de s. meyer, la historia es mi creación. Cualquier copia sin mi consentimiento será plagio.

SUMARY: la vida no tiene ningún sentido si tu única razón para existir muere…

La historia se basa en eclipse, durante la escena de la lucha entre los Cullen y los licántropos contra el clan de neófitos de Victoria.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estábamos, en medio de la montaña, todo el suelo recubierto de nieve por la fuerte tormenta de la noche anterior, con toda nuestra familia luchando en medio de un claro, con un grupo de neófitos salvajes y alocados, con intención de acabar con el clan Cullen, y todo por mi, por mi maldita mala suerte que hace que todos los problemas vengan a mí y que también afecten a mí familia por intentar protegerme.<p>

Y no solo luchaba toda mi familia, sino que no solo ponía en riesgo sus vidas sino la de la manada de los quileute y junto con ellos a mi mejor amigo Jake.

Junto con nosotros estaba Seth, al que no le dejaban luchar por ser demasiado joven para poner su corta vida en peligro, así que estaba con nosotros para que Edward pudiera estar en contacto con la lucha desde nuestro pequeño "refugio".

Podía ver en el rostro de Edward los movimientos que hubiese hecho de haber estado allí luchando con su familia.

Si, el estaba conmigo por que yo no le había dejado marchar, ya que no quería arriesgarme a perderlo de nuevo, y lo único que haría seria ponernos ansiosos a los dos y preocuparnos mas el uno por el otro, debido a la distancia que nos separaría. Así que acepto sin rechistar a quedarse conmigo.

Y allí estábamos, Edward iba propinando puñetazos y patadas al aire, Seth resoplaba mostrando su desacuerdo de no poder luchar y yo estaba de cuclillas en el suelo esperando a que la lucha terminara pronto y rezando por que mi familia estuviera en perfecto estado y no hubiera ninguna baja, yo intentaba contar los latidos de mi corazón para entretenerme con algo y así calmarme un poco.

Iba por el latido numero 1100 cuando Edward corrió hacia mi a tal velocidad que apenas le vi.

-corre Seth- Seth le miro con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza- Seth CORRE!- le bufó Edward. Y Seth desapareció.

-que pasa Edward?- le pregunte, tenia mucho miedo.

-ella nos ha encontrado puedo leerle el pensamiento, y no esta sola viene con alguien…- me contesto muy serio y poniéndome detrás de su espalda en modo protector y mirando fijamente hacia un punto del bosque de donde no tardo demasiado en aparecer una melena pelirroja.

-cuanto tiempo…- dijo la felina voz de Victoria.- lastima que no vayamos a tener mucho tiempo para conversar… Riley, mátalo, pero a la chica no la toques… es mía.

-no Riley, no lo hagas, ella no te quiere… solo te quiere para aprovecharse de ti… no lo ves solo estas aquí para entretenerme mientras ella venga la muerte de su verdadero compañero James… yo lo se, puedo leerle la mete, y se que ella solo quiere que sienta el mismo dolor que sintio cuando mate a James, cuando lo despedace con mis propias manos, cuando chillo de agonía mientras le arrancaba cada una de sus extremidades, cuando lo queme y lo convertí en cenizas, cuando lo reduje a la nada…- dijo Edward mientras se iba preparando para atacar.

Victoria estallo en un chillido y se abalanzo sobre Edward pero no llego a tocarlo ya que una enorme mata marrón empujo a Victoria contra un árbol e hizo que este se rompiera en dos pedazos.

Seth estaba frente a nosotros preparado para atacar y rugiendo con todas sus ganas.

Victoria empezó a sollozar y miro a Riley – lo ves? El miente Riley, lo único que quiere es matarnos, lo tenia todo planeado a traído a ese estúpido chucho para distraerte mientras el me mata… lo vas a consentir? Vas a consentir que me mate Riley?- dijo con una voz de niña pequeña.

-jamás!- rugió Riley furioso miro a Edward y le susurró un bajo – estas muerto!- mientras que Victoria sonreía complacida del control que tenia bajo Riley.

Edward me soltó preparado para atacar, Seth se tiró sobre Riley y empezó su lucha mientras Edward se encargaba de Victoria.

No podía ver como Edward luchaba contra Victoria, estaba histérica así que intente proteger mi cuerpo detrás de una piedra y cubrirme para no seguir viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí.

De repente oí un estruendo y mire asustada hacia la lucha, Riley sonreía y miraba hacia el suelo y viendo a la enorme mata de pelo marrón tendida en el. Seth estaba herido y ahora Edward tenia que luchar contra dos vampiros el solo… esto era demasiado.

Mis lagrimas caían, no sabia que hacer no podía hacer nada, Victoria agarró a Edward y le rodeo el cuello con sus manos como si fuera a arrancárselo mientras Riley le sostenía los brazos para que no se pudiera mover.

Edward me miro apenado y aprovecho a que los vampiros estaban muy concentrados en su inmovilización que me articulo con los labios un "bella corre por favor, no veas esto, corre!" y yo como imbécil le hice caso corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis lagrimas caían descontroladas por mi rostro. Me paré en seco no podía ser que realmente estuviera huyendo, era Edward quien estaba ahí, era el al que estaban a punto de matar, yo no me podía ir, si el moría yo también, por que jamás podría imaginar una vida sin Edward.

Me giré dispuesta a volver cuando lo oí y no puedo evitar llorar con todas mis ganas.

Escuche a lo lejos el fuerte chillido de Edward y el completo silencio después, lo cual me indicaba que había muerto.

El cual me decía que la razón de mi existencia había muerto.

El cual me decía que mi vida, mi amor ya no existía.

El cual me decía que no tenia ningún tipo de razón para seguir en este mundo.

Caí de rodillas en la fría nieve de la montaña esperando a que Victoria viniera a por mí, pero no lo hizo.

Yo lloraba desconsoladamente pensando en Edward, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaron camine hasta un acantilado que había cerca de allí.

Me puse al borde del precipicio, podía escuchar al furioso mar que esperaba debajo, preguntando me el por que a mí.

Por que a mí ahora que las cosas empezaban a ir bien?

Por que a mí ahora que Edward me había propuesto casarme con el?

Por que a mí ahora que tenia toda mi eterna vida planeada?

Por que a mí? por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? POR QUE!

Yo también tenia derecho a una larga i feliz vida inmortal junto a Edward, y el cruel destino me lo arranco de las manos, me quito todos mis planes en un parpadeo, me dejo sola, sin nada,me lo arranco sin piedad…

Me alce sobre mis pies preparada para saltar.

-¡oh, oportuno puñal! Esta es tu funda, reposa en ella y déjame morir…- recite las ultimas palabras de Julieta antes de morir al lado de su amado Romeo, y salte decidida a encontrarme con mi único amor.

Por que la vida no tiene ningún sentido si tu única razón para existir muere…

Caí al agua desorientada, las fuertes olas me arrastraban y me balanceaban de un lado a otro pero yo era feliz por que a lo lejos veía a mi verdadero amor junto a mí, por que mi vida ya había terminado y yo estaba junto a el en un lugar donde nunca jamás nos podrán separar….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mi vida, despierta, por favor…. Bella, mi vida, mi amor, mi ángel, despiértate por favor…- sollozaba una aterciopelada voz. Mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vi fue a mi dios delante de mi.

-no me importa si estoy el en cielo o el infierno, lo único que m importa es que estoy junto a ti…- sonreí aliviada mientras presionaba mi rostro contra su mano, que me acariciaba la cara con delicadeza.

-no estas muerta mi vida- decía el ángel que tenia frente a mí.

- entonces por que te puedo ver si…- fui cortada por una voz conocida.

-Edward date prisa tenemos que marcharnos antes de que lleguen los vulturis, Bella no esta en condiciones para estar frente a ellos y si no estamos todos mejor que no este nadie- dijo… ¿Alice?, que hacia ella aquí, había muerto? No podía ser…

- venga Edward- chilló Emmet. Vale la cosa empezaba a ser rara, también había muerto?

De repente noté como algo me alzaba del suelo y me llevaba corriendo a una velocidad poco común, cuando paró, abrí los ojos muy desconcertados y vi a toda mi familia frente a mí.

-que demonios ha pasado?- dije ya en un tono bastante asustado.

- dime Bella por que demonios saltaste a ese acantilado?- me dijo Edward sollozando.

- por que te oí chillar y pensé que habías muerto, y si tu morías yo también por que no me imagino una vida sin ti…-dije entre lagrimas.

- menudo susto me has dado, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, no me lo vuelvas a hacer jamás…- me suplico.

- pero si no estas muerto por que te oí chillar? – pregunte bastante intrigada.

- no fue nada de verdad…- me dijo besándome en la frente.

- de verdad?

-de verdad que no es nada Bella, cálmate...

-y entonces si tu estas bien que paso después?- pregunte

-Seth despertó justo a tiempo para saltarle encima a Riley y arrancarle la cabeza luego yo me encargué de Victoria. Y cuando te busque por el bosque esperando que te hubieras escondido en algún lugar, intente captar tu aroma y lo seguí y cuando te vi a lo lejos saltar del precipicio no puede hacer nada para impedirlo y rápidamente salte a por ti pero ya era demasiado tarde y estabas desmayada pero yo pensé que te había perdido para siempre…. Me has dado un susto de muerte mi vida.- hablaba rapidamente, tanto que apenas le entendia.

- y tu a mí también.- respondí.

- venga entremos a casa.- me cargo en sus brazos y al hacerlo se le escapo un pequeño gemido, me lo quedé mirando y me baje rápidamente para analizarlo.

-válgame dios!- chillé. Y pasé la mano por debajo de la herida – Edward has visto lo que tienes? as de ir corriendo a Carlisle a que te cure inmediatamente.- tenía todo el hombre desgarrado por la espalda.

Corrí hacia delante y le arranque la camisa para inspeccionarlo bien y vi que en su antebrazo tenia otra herida esta le cruzaba todo el antebrazo una enorme raja.

- por esto- y pase la mano sobre sus heridas con muchísima delicadeza- te oí chillar, y yo lo malinterprete…-

- y por esas heridas tu casi mueres, te llega a pasar algo y no se lo que haría…- me dijo el.

-pero como te has hecho semejante destrozo?- pregunte.

-cuando Seth salto sobre Riley, que me tenia agarrado por los brazos, cayo con tanta fuerza al suelo que rasgo el hombro y después Victoria me mordio en el brazo… pero tranquila que los vampiros nos curamos rapido…-

- entremos a casa a que te miren esas heridas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente todo parecía haber cambiado mucho.

La lucha contra los neófitos fue bien, nadie sufrió y mucho menos murio.

Seth acabó con tres costillas rotas, el pobre.

Yo tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones.

Y Edward había mejorado mucho.

Al fin y al cabo no todo en mi vida es mala suerte.

Por que no solo la vida no tiene ningún sentido si tu única razón par existir muere, sino que la vida, mi vida, no tiene sentido sin Edward, y si el muere yo moriré, si el vive yo viviré, por que el es el centro de mi universo, el es mi sol y yo soy el planeta que orbita al su alrededor y sin el no tendría ningún motivo para seguir en este mundo por que yo no sería feliz, por que cuando estamos juntos nos fundimos en una sola persona y así será para el resto de la eternidad.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>aqui os dejo este one shot, esque se me ocurrio y me gusto la idea así que decidi que debia publicarlo... espero que os gustee dejeeen reviews porfiii!<strong>_

_**un besoooo 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

_**"tumbadosbajo el crepusculo, contemplando la luna nueva, esperando un nuevo eclipse, a la luz delamanecer"**_


End file.
